


Pretending

by Salty_Bish



Series: AkuSai month 2019 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Akusai Month 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Bish/pseuds/Salty_Bish
Summary: Saix has an unexpected visitor in the form of Axel, and a reminder of who they used to be.





	Pretending

The room is quiet while Saϊx reads through mission reports, trying to find anything worth noting. There almost never is, but occasionally one of the other member’s surprises him with something unexpected. The silence in the room is broken by the telltale sound of a portal opening and closing somewhere behind him. Saϊx knows without looking just who it is. 

“Axel, I wasn’t expecting you.” Saϊx doesn’t stop reading or turn to face the other man and receives a huff in response. 

“Come on, _Isa_ , you can’t stop working long enough to talk to me?” Axel gripes as he makes himself comfortable on Saϊx’s bed. Saϊx sighs at hearing his old name, a name that only Axel ever says to him, and in a voice that is too familiar and too _Lea_. A frustrating reminder that for him there is only Saϊx now, no trace of the boy he once was. 

Dropping the reports back onto the desk he turns to face Axel, who is grinning at him in earnest from his position. It sends a familiar jolt of what Saϊx can only recall as joy, but it dissipates quickly.  
“What do you want?” Axel pouts at the near disgusted tone in Saϊx’s voice but his smile only falters for a moment. 

“I need a favor.” Axel sits up as he speaks, clapping his hands together. The distaste on Saϊx’s face must be evident, because Axel starts speaking again almost instantly. “I’ll do extra missions, whatever, I just need a day off with Xion and Roxas.” 

Of course. Axel wouldn’t use his old name and come see him just to chat. Always an ulterior motive, always something about _them_.  
“What do you see in them?” The puppet and the keyblade wielder’s nobody. Saϊx can’t stop himself from asking, feeling the jealousy twist in his gut. Axel underestimates just how much Saϊx detests them, or he wouldn’t have even asked.

“ _Isa_ -“ Axel starts, still an optimistic smile plastered on his face, but Saϊx cuts him off before he can finish.

“No. You don’t get to call me that and pretend that everything is _fine_.” Saϊx’s voice comes out through nearly grit teeth, seething rage just barely contained. And then, in an instant, Axel is on his feet. His expression is mirthless, back to how it usually is when they speak.

“I’m not the one pretending. You pretend that you don’t feel anything, but you do. I know it and you know it, so who are you pretending for, _Saϊx_?” Axel speaks with his hands, punctuating Saϊx’s name with a finger in his direction and fire in his eyes. If only he knew.

“I used to trust you. You used to come in here and say we would always be friends, you said we were in this together, but you left and now you’re the one pretending everything is fine, _Lea_.” Saϊx stands and swats at the hand pointing at him, his eyes bright and golden as he glares pure hatred at the other man.

Saϊx is sick of it. Sick of forcing himself to bend to Axel’s will because they used to be friends, sick of being alone and watching Lea parade around with his _friends_. It must be so easy to pretend, to let those memories envelope you. And it was always like Lea to take the easy way out.

Axel looks genuinely startled, like he didn’t expect Saϊx to retaliate that way. His expression is soft again, contemplative, while he gives Saϊx a moment to cool down. He opens his mouth to speak but a moment wasn’t enough, and Saϊx speaks first.

“Get out.” Axel does as told without a fuss, opening a portal and going through without another word. Saϊx sits back at his desk, stares at it for a moment before picking the reports back up and continuing where he left off, as if Axel was never even there.

**Author's Note:**

> AkuSai month!!!   
> My first contribution to what will surely be a glorious month filled with our favorite idiots
> 
> I used the prompt "I used to trust you" from : https://misomilk.tumblr.com/post/184826673115/what-a-month-long-celebration-for-axelxsaix


End file.
